


Resistors

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kisato paused in the doorway, surprised.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Resistors

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'repair'

Kisato paused in the doorway, surprised. There, hair pulled back, and intently focused on the circuit board she was soldering new resistors onto, was the Professor. It seemed like such a small thing, but Kisato was captivated. Whatever repair she was doing, it had to be important or she would have left it for Lowe or Liam.

But as much as she wanted to know, Kisato didn't dare interrupt. Not when such masterful work was being performed, each bead of solder pressed perfectly into place in the ship's low gravity...

Kisato quietly moved along, happy to have seen the show.


End file.
